


Love in Many Colors

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, because Gilmore deserves all the love, introducing the ot5, ridiculous but great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: Love, as Gilmore finds out, comes in many shades. But all of them mean exactly the same.





	1. Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shortsighted_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsighted_Owl/gifts).



> Welcome to the most ridiculous ship, the fucking OT5.  
> Sounds ridiculous, is ridiculous, but it's great at the same time.
> 
> This came up because ShortsightedOwl and I started talking about Gilmore/Artagan/Jarett and Gilmore/Keyleth/Vax and then she mixed them all together beCAUSE THAT IS WHAT SHAUN GILMORE DESERVES.
> 
> There will be possibly 6 chapters, definitely at least 5 for each individual (since this is all centered on old Gilly) and I may do one at the end with all of them.
> 
> Yellow is energy, joy, and happiness

**_Yellow is energy, joy, and happiness._**

  
  


They don’t go further than tight hugs and held hands, but their love is just as strong as it is bright. Keyleth visits him in early mornings and it amazes him how bright and full of life she is. She forces him to take long walks with her, Keyleth insists that he spends too much time inside.

 

They walk around town until they tire and rest with their backs leaning against the Sun Tree. Once, Gilmore watched Keyleth speak to the tree. He had never seen someone so happy and relaxed than that silly girl talking to an old tree.

 

They lean against each other, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist, and talk for hours. About Ank’Harel, about the Aramente, about Vox Machina, about Vax. Vax’ildan is the most widely touched upon subject.

 

“He’s scared to die, isn’t he?” Gilmore mumbled one day.

“He is.” She agreed. “But I also think he’s scared of living through this. Of what will come next.”

“I think we all are. It all seems so distant. It’s like we’ve always been fighting that damned Conclave.” He chuckled lightly.

 

There was another day, Gilmore was too exhausted to move from his couch. Keyleth simply let herself in and sat down next to him in silence. She didn’t speak as her fingers combed through his coarse curls. Her hands were so careful and delicate, like he would snap in half if she was too rough with his follicles. At one point the comfortable silence with the soft touches in his hair put him in the deepest sleep he had experienced in a while.

 

Sometimes they talked about magic. Keyleth’s magic was different than Gilmore’s. His was more arcane based while hers was based in nature. Sometimes they would lie in the sun, sparks bursting from their intertwined fingers and vines wrapping around their arms.

 

At night, if neither of them was busy, Keyleth would join Gilmore for dinner. They would sip tea and eat Marquessian food that Keyleth insisted Gilmore to make. It was funny how excited she got over the food, though he had to admit the feeling of nostalgia he had as he ate it. 

 

She didn’t join him in bed often, but when she did it was calming. All they did was lay together, sometimes cuddling close to each other, and enjoyed each other’s company as they did when the lean against the Sun Tree. After an hour, Gilmore would be hugging Keyleth tight against his chest, his face buried in bright, flaming hair. 

  
They loved each other, yes. And they didn’t need to show that with kisses or sex. They already showed it clearly to each other, they didn’t feel the need to take it further.


	2. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange is fascination, enthusiasm, attraction and determination.

_**Orange is fascination, enthusiasm, attraction and determination.** _

 

Gilmore and Artagan were quips and teases and sharp biting kisses accompanied by deep conversation and soft, exploratory hands.

 

Where everyone coddled and comforted him after seeing him drained, Artagan pushed and prodded.

 

“You’re going to let  _ this  _ take you down?”

“I forgot things like this are beneath you.” He snipped back.

Artagan snorted. “With fey magic, I’d have this done like  _ that. _ ” He snapped his fingers.

“Well I don’t have that!” Gilmore shouted. “All I have is my magic and the fear that this  _ entire _ city will be gone because of me!”

“Then why do you do this? Why do you drain yourself day after day?”

“ _ Because I want them to be safe! _ ”

 

While he didn’t at the time, Gilmore appreciated the tough love. It reminded him why he was still here.

 

They spoke about magic endlessly. The history, the science. The weight of having this near-divine power at your fingertips. They spoke under the stars for hours. Artagan, at times, was almost timeless. He spoke about time like someone would talk about the weather. It was so casual. Gilmore forgot that Artagan was so old, though he never told him that of course. And he had so much  _ power _ . He could see it even when Artagan simply stood, it was like magic radiated from the Archfey.

 

They were so alike. It was odd to be so alike with such a creature.

 

When they kissed, it was borderline violent. Almost overloaded with magnesium as they grabbed at clothes and hair and bit at lips.

 

They fight for dominance and the winner sits proudly above the over before pressing him down on the mattress.

 

They had it all down, Artagan lets out loud groans when you pull at his long hair. Gilmore gasps when your lips trace the scar on his stomach. Artagan doesn’t like excessive groping of his thighs. Gilmore will  _ throw _ you out of bed at the first  _ syllable  _ of “Daddy”.

 

After, they’d hold each other close, exchange soft kissed and brush through each other’s hair. They’d fall asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

 

They appreciated the knowledge they found in each other, the sniping comments and laying under the stars. They understood each other and what they got from each other.

  
They liked sharing their knowledge and passion together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this one, but I have most of the chapters ready so I didn't want to wait on this one.
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr larlarinlalaland


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is strength, longing, and passion.

**_Red is strength, longing, and passion._ **

  


Vax and Gilmore’s love was intense, like falling millions of feet and being caught by wings at the last possible moment. It makes your heart pound in your chest and air leave your lungs. Gilmore was amazed by how much heart Vax has for a man who thinks he’ll die any second. He lives so intensely, so passionately. How could a man like that have the time to love like he does? They convince each other they’re alive, that they’ll make it through the night.

 

“Look at me.”  
“Gil, I-”  
“ _Vax’ildan._ Look at me.”

 

Vax slowly made eye contact, and Gilmore put his hands on his cheeks.

 

“Look into my eyes. Look at the _life_ in my eyes, Vax’ildan. You’re here now. Alive. With me.”

 

The half-elf was silent as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

“My beautiful Vax’ildan, you are so full of life. How can you not see that? How can you not see where you are?”

“Shaun…”

 

They always kissed like it was their last day alive. Desperate and touchy as they memorized every inch of the other’s skin. They had longed for each other for so long, every kiss, every touch, it was like the first time and last time all at once.

 

“You always call me beautiful, Shaun, but you’re the one who’s beautiful.”

 

He told Gilmore that as they laid together in bed, tangled in the sheets.

 

“I hardly think that’s true, my dear. Not compared to you.”

“You are. You shine brighter than the sun. More radiant than the stars.”

 

Gilmore smiled, his fingers gently combing through the half-elf’s dark hair. “You speak like a poet, my dear.”

“A good one, I hope.”

 

They could let out soft, breathy chuckles.

 

“The best, my dear.” He assured. “Only the best.”

They had been longing for each other for so long, orbiting each like planets. Almost touching, inches from crashing. There was nothing like the love that came from mutual pining. It was strong and deep and passionate and left them clinging desperately to each other.

  
Gilmore wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr larlarinlalaland


	4. Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown is stability, warmth, and honesty

_**Brown is stability, warmth, and honesty** _

  
  


Jarett’s story is slashed across his chest in the form of scars. Gilmore knew how the man received every single one.

 

They had whispered conversations in their native language. They reminisced of home, of who they used to be. The had warm nights under covers, Gilmore’s hands feeling every inch of muscled body or smoothing through short-cropped hair.

 

Jarett was always honest. From his criminal past to if he thought Gilmore looked good in his robes, he always spoke truth. And was so,  _ so  _ wise for such a young man. He had been through so much, experienced so much. He valued honor, duty, strength. Gilmore could see it in him with every step, every breath, every syllable. He cared about his home fiercely, whether it was Marquet or Emon or Whitestone. Gilmore could never be so honest.

 

Jarett’s hands were rough and calloused from fighting. Gilmore couldn’t deny that he loved watching his captain get ready for the day, putting on his armor and loading a bolt in his crossbow. Maybe it was because he never experienced doing what Jarett did in the degree he did.

 

They kissed each other slow and deep, no rushed hands gripping skin. They took their time. They slowly stripped clothing and savored the deep groans and moans. They whispered soft I love you’s in their native language and stayed close as the could to each other.

 

“Do you miss Ank’Harel?” Jarett asked one night.

“...No. I miss my family, but not Ank’Harel. I like who I am here.”

 

Jarett nodded. “I like who I am here, as well. I’m more honest. I don’t from job to job, I have a purpose.”

“And me.” Gilmore said with a smile.

 

Jarett chuckled. “Of course. Where would I be without you?”

 

More often than not, their nights ended with the two men lying side by side as purple sparks erupted from the wizard’s fingers. The ex-captain has always been fascinated by his lover’s magic, perfectly content to lay and watch the tiny bits of light fly from the tips of Gilmore’s fingers.

 

They were at home, comfortable with each other. They were a constant in each other’s lives, never changing but always content.

  
  
  



	5. Gilmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilmore, Gilmore was what kept them all from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that there will be one more chapter after this :)

_**Gilmore, Gilmore was what kept them all from falling.** _

 

Gilmore was yellow, joyful and bright. He laughed with Keyleth as they leaned against the Sun Tree when he knew she wanted to scream and sob. He endlessly sassed Artagan when he got too big headed. He swept Vax off for wine when he saw him fall deep in despair. He spoke of home with Jarett when the young man needed a bit of nostalgia.

 

Gilmore was orange, enthusiastic and fascinating. He endlessly fascinated Jarett and Vax with his tales. He enthusiastically spoke of and performed magic with Artagan and Keyleth. 

 

Gilmore was red, passionate and determined. He was determined to keep his family safe. He was passionate to each one of them. Keyleth, Artagan, Vax, Jarett. They were all important to his heart.

 

Gilmore was brown, stable and warm. He held Keyleth close when she worried too much. He patiently waited for Artagan’s return to his plane and waved away the Archfey’s apologies. He sat quietly as Vax unloaded his emotions to him, voice shaking and cheeks wet. He made sure Jarett had an actual comfortable place to sleep each night.

 

His heart was large enough to swallow oceans, skies, planets. He makes sure each one of his lovers was safe and cared for and waves off worries when he collapses, sweaty and exhausted at the end of the day. He is the rescuer of the Royal Family. He dueled an all-powerful dragon. He protects his city every day. And yet, in his mind he is still the same. He supports the five people most important in his life all he can. And in his mind, he is still the same.

 

Though, he is getting better. He’s reminded what he’s done when he sees the children play in the streets. He’s reminded every time Thordak is mentioned. He’s reminded every time Keyleth kisses his cheek, tears in her eyes. Every time Artagan says “Goodbye, for now.”  with a weary smile. Every time Vax clings to him with all he has. Every time “Be pleased.” is spoken from Jarett’s lips. It’s then, he knows what he’s done, and that it’s all been worth it. That he’s not only Glorious Gilmore or Shaun Gilmore, but the ground at his lover’s feet, the air in their lungs, the blood in their veins. He helps them see the next day and the day after that, and they do the same for him.

 

They’re all equal to him. He doesn’t have a preference of whose long red hair is better, or who is a better rogue, or who is a better lover. They are all exactly, perfectly, the same. They are all stunningly beautiful, amazingly strong, and incredibly important. 

 

His lovers watch in awe as he goes about his day. How can a man who expends all his energy protecting a city keep living? How does he have so much strength within him?

 

The truth is, they are is strength.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream on my tumblr larlarinlalaland


End file.
